Prisoner of Love
by Clovera2
Summary: Rin is a cop, the age of 18, the best cop in town. From her slick maneuvers to her stunning looks, no one can get passed her without paying the price. When another criminal comes into her career, he'll change the way she thinks forever. But there's no time for love when you're a cop. Especially when your love is a criminal.
1. An 18 Year Old Cop

In the black pitch of the night, a girl dressed in a black outfit zoomed across the city on her slick, dark motorcycle, chasing the criminal. Her golden-blonde hair glistened against the sharp moonlight, but only made her seem tougher.

One side of her lip curled up in a smile. The enemy's car was just up ahead. They were no match for the speed of this young girl.

She was a cop, the best in the city, only the age of 18. She could catch any criminal there was out there in less than an hour. But there was something special about this particular one. This kind was more entertaining. It was a better challenge for the young girl. She liked it that way.

"A dead end, I see?" The girl said. "Too easy."

The car swerved to the side, threatening to escape from the young cop. She didn't dare to stop though. She raised an eyebrow and a small twinkle shimmered in her blue eyes. "Where do you think you're going?"

With on sharp flick on her wrist, she crashed her motorcycle into the car, forcing it to stop. It couldn't move any further, and her motorcycle was undamaged.

The cop snorted. Maybe this one wasn't much of a challenge after all.

Her backup cops ran into the scene, rushing to the car and handcuffing the criminal before he could escape. Holding her handgun in one hand, she walked over to the car, in case any kind of trouble sparked.

The mysterious man she had been chasing was brought out of the car. His arms were tied around his back with the handcuffs, making the young cop smile with slight pride. But what made her confused was why his face was covered with dirt. What had this man done? She wasn't informed of the information. The only thing she was informed of was where the criminal was and a faint description. She could handle the rest on her own; everything else was unnecessary.

For a moment, he looked at the cop. Her eyes widened as she saw his face. It was…so handsome…

…and very familiar…

The girl snapped out of it. He was a criminal and she was a cop. There was no time for love and never would be. There wasn't any need for it, anyways. Criminals and cops don't get alone.

But one thought wouldn't leave her head as she watched him be put into a cop car.

Who is this mysterious criminal?

And why does he seem so oddly familiar…?

The young cop shook her head. "Infatuation is trying to get to my brain. Not on my watch, baby."

And with that, she hopped onto her slick black motorcycle and followed the cops back to the police station.

**Hey guys, I'm finally updating with a new story request from ****MochiLovesGilbert****. This idea was so epic! And I finally got the first chapter done! It came into my head last night, okay? DON'T BLAME ME.**

**Well anyways, sorry about the SUPER SLOW updates. I've been in the middle of a horrible case of "Writer's Laziness". It makes you super lazy and not want to update anything. And I'm not over it yet, but I'll try to update for you guys!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, they'll get longer as time progresses, I promise!**

**Please leave a review!**

**~Clove**


	2. Mysteries

The young cop opened a water bottle and started to sip the contents out of it. The water was sweet. That's because it didn't taste like anything.

"Rin," a voice said. The girl turned around to be face to face - bars in between them – with her newly caught criminal.

"Rin…." He said again, trailing off. "That is your name…right?"

Rin turned around. "None of your business," she replied, sipping her water some more. This criminal had some nerve to talk to her.

"It is your name, isn't it?" He smiled. Rin didn't like people talking about her name. It brought back to many horrible memories.

"…It's a beautiful name…" Rin spun around immediately.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?" Rin cried. "Don't ever talk about my name again you hear?!"

The criminal blinked. Rin's eye twitched. "But yes…it is my name." She started to walk away.

"W-Wait!" The criminal called. Rin sopped and huffed in an annoyed way. She calmly walked over to him, despite how utterly annoyed he was making her. Plus, she had work to do! Idiot, she would make him pay later.

"Yes?" She asked. It came out pretty rude. But you know, she didn't care at all.

"…I know this sounds crazy, but…you have to help me escape."

_Okay. This guy is completely insane. He wants ME, a cop that just caught and arrested him, to help him escape. God, the idiots that live in this world. He probably has a mental problem._

"Wow, you really are stupid," Rin laughed, obviously amused. But the face on the criminal was serious.

"I'm not kidding," he added, his face remaining blank. "I've done nothing wrong."

"As if that's true," the cop remarked.

"You wouldn't understand…" That phrase. She'd heard it before. She knew she'd heard it. But at the same time, she had no clue.

"What is up with you? I'm not letting a prisoner escape! And I surely wouldn't help either!" Rin was unsure about this guy. He seemed different than the rest of the criminals she had caught. But he was a criminal anyways, so nothing there changed.

"I would tell you my whole story. But you'd never believe me." _That's probably true._

"I have work to finish. I shouldn't even be wasting my time talking to you." With that, she started to walk away.

"Hey…." The prisoner said. Rin rolled her eyes and looked back. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!" She cried out.

The prisoner looked a little panic-stricken. He was different alright. But he pulled himself together and asked…

"…Will you talk to me again tomorrow…?"

There it was; another scary phrase that seemed to close to her heart, yet so far. That's what she hated, that she couldn't piece the facts together. It was annoying her.

"…I'll think about it."

And she walked away.


End file.
